


Undertale prompts 2020: Day 13: Stars

by Zeliez



Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [13]
Category: Axetale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Axetale (Undertale), Day 13: Stars, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Frans - Freeform, Sans (Axetale) - Freeform, Stars, Wishes, aliza - Freeform, dalliance, underprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: Sans knows it.Sans just doesn't want to accept it.He wants to keep asking the stars to let him have her. To let him be happy.
Relationships: Frisk & Aliza, Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Sans & Aliza
Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905205
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Undertale prompts 2020: Day 13: Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebananahasspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebananahasspoken/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fracture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147872) by [thebananahasspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebananahasspoken/pseuds/thebananahasspoken). 
  * Inspired by [Dalliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091111) by [thebananahasspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebananahasspoken/pseuds/thebananahasspoken). 



> Do you know Dalliance? Do you know Axetale?  
> Then you will understand this!

*please don't let her leave me again. stars...

Sans hasn't prayed for a long time. A very long time.  
In his chaotic and wild world, the spiritual side is gone for a long time.  
Only the Hunger remains.  
Yet today, Sans is in the mood to pray to the ancient divine stars.  
Their gods and protectors, who no longer protect them anymore.  
... His daughter is at his side. Aliza, the young and talented Aliza.  
But above all...

Frisk. He remembers her look of terror, then her story.  
She, who comes from another universe on the surface, trapped again in the underworld but darker, more deadly, more violent.  
And when the Sans of her world cherished her, always taking care to pay attention to his gestures and words, despite his deepest desire...  
The other, that of the world without morals, did not hesitate.  
And when Sans listened, silently to her story, the first thing he wanted was the death of that other him.  
No forgiveness, no pity.

If he didn't give any to the angel of the Underground, then Sans won't give any either.  
He beat her, even though he knew their souls were connected, he let her starve when he should have been taking care of her.  
He raped her when she was supposed to only know gentleness and love for the first time.  
Sans has never experienced such a violent and savage desire to rip someone's head off.  
Perhaps it is his madness that amplifies this feeling of revenge and desire for violence.  
But Sans doesn't pray to kill this horrible man. No, he prays for the other.  
Blue, the Sans of the world of this Frisk.  
He prays that he will never come.  
That he will never find them.  
Because may the stars forgive him, Sans finally feel hope.  
Frisk, young but still Frisk, is once again at his side.  
Aliza is also there.  
Sans ... wants to believe that he can still hope for a good end.  
That if destiny, the stars bring him these angels who form his family.  
That maybe there is still hope.

"...Sans ?"

He turns around and sees her trembling.

*...it's dangerous, go back inside.  
"...What are you doing?"  
*...pray.  
"...Pray...? For what?"  
*...your safety.

It's not like he's really lying.

*come on. don't stay here. where's aliza?  
"...Inside."

Sans put his arm around her.

"... You found food?"  
*...meat.  
"...Alright..."

He sighs, seeing her eyes saddened by having to consume what she wouldn't want to eat in order to survive.

*...sorry.  
"It's okay."  
"Hey Daddy, hey... Frisk."

Frisk appreciates that Aliza calls her by her name, still struggling to get used to the idea that in this universe she has a daughter.

*'liza.

Aliza looks at her father, in love, and happy to be able to hold Frisk in her arms.  
She closes her eyes.

"...Can I... talk to... you?"

Sans blinks but nods.  
Frisk understands the message and leaves.  
It's not her world, her Sans, it's not her place.  
...But at least this skeleton has never hurt her, or... touched her.  
She trembles when she remembers.  
She prays that she will never see him again.  
She prays that she will see her true soul mate again.

Even though this Sans... seems... so similar...  
...are they really different people? What if... her world has turned into this...?  
She shakes her head.  
No, she's going to keep believing that she can see Blue again.  
Because she feels it, this world... she doesn't belong here.  
She sees a red butterfly staring at her, resting on the shoulder of Sans' daughter (It's not her daughter because it's not her world).  
She doesn't know why, but she feels a connection with this magical being born from Aliza's magic.  
_ _ _

"...Daddy... You know this, right?"  
*...  
"...It's... She's not Mommy."  
*of course she is. she's frisk.  
"...She's not. She's..."

She's afraid of how her dad will feel when she leaves. She's afraid of what will happen to him when his hope, his dream, and his prayers won't change anything and she will go back to her world.

"...She's not yours. Mom...is dead."  
*it's okay. she can be...  
"...You know that's not true."

She closes her eyes.

"You know... I'm right."  
*...

Sans knows it.  
Sans just doesn't want to accept it.  
He wants to keep asking the stars to let him have her. To let him be happy.  
But he knows very well that one day she will leave and that the stars no longer protect them and no longer fulfill their wishes.


End file.
